The present invention relates to a reinforcing bar for a body and/or chassis part of a motor vehicle, for example an anti-intrusion bar for a door, an energy-absorbing cross member or the like.
More particularly, such a bar includes a median portion, for providing the required mechanical strength, and end portions for fitting it to adjacent body and/or chassis parts of the motor vehicle.